


Claim me as your own

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: FP has a date, but a certain blonde won't leave his mind.





	Claim me as your own

FP and Alice have been sneaking around for a few weeks, after the kids go to bed or before they wake up, during breaks from their jobs and in between town meetings or get-togethers, basically everywhere and anytime.  
It wasn't even just sex anymore. Sure, that's how it started, but as time went on, their usual wild sex turned into soft cuddles and sweet kisses, hand holding and watching sitcoms. It became a relationship. And they became so in love that it was better no one knew about them so they wouldn't gag at their lovey-dovey faces all the damn time. 

So when Jughead suggested that he sets FP up on a blind date, he had to physically remove himself from the situation. "Dad, c'mon. I know we were holding onto the hope that mom and Jellybean would come back but... it has been years dad and I just want you to be happy." Jughead tried again.   
"I'm perfectly happy, son." FP responded, avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "She's a really nice woman, dad. Just one date. I already told her you said yes." Jughead smiled and raised his eyebrows and FP rolled his eyes, he knew there was nothing he could say that wouldn't make Jughead suspect anything, "fine. One date. No small talk." was all he said. He knew he had to talk to Alice and he knew her reaction won't be pretty, and he definitely won't enjoy the date, but he had to do it.

Alice walked into Pop's on a cloudy Thursday afternoon, she smiled politely at FP who was cleaning the counter, "Hey, handsome" she smiled wider now that she saw the almost empty diner, "hey" he smiled back. "So," she started leaning over the counter so their faces were inches apart, "I was thinking we could have a movie night tonight, 'rebel without a cause' for old times sake. The kids have a conference for the blue and gold all weekend." she said reaching out to touch his chest softly.   
"I-uh I actually have a date tonight." he saw her widen her eyes ever so slightly and take two steps back. "Oh?" "Yeah. Jug's idea. Won't take no for an answer." he avoided eye contact, refusing to see that he caused her hurt, "jealous, Al?" he said to lighten the mood, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Ha! No! I- uh- you- you have fun tonight. I'll see you around." she stumbled out on Pop's as fast as she can, holding back her tears as best as she can. He saw her walking out and felt his heart physically break into a million pieces, all he wanted to do was run after her and cover her face with kisses and never let her go. But then again, she was the one always against telling the kids and he didn't want to go against her wishes.

 

"Dad, she's here." Jughead yelled causing FP to snap out of whatever he was thinking of- Alice, and get this night over with.  
They had decided on a low key movie night, popcorn and take-out, and halfway through the movie, FP realized that he'd only ever want a movie night with junk food with Alice.  
Sure, the woman, who he'd learned named Brett, was nice, but she wasn't Alice. His Alice. The sassy, badass woman who can be so soft yet so scary, and for the first time in twenty years, FP realized that he was helplessly in love with her. "I love her" FP mumbled, his voice barely heard, "hmm?" Brett looked up from the screen, "I love her" he said a little louder this time, as he gets up "I have to- I have to tell her" he started fumbling with his keys and clothes.  
As if he just realized where he was, he looked at the woman in his trailer apologetically, and all she said was "Go get her".  
FP sprinted out of the trailer park as fast as he can, not caring to use his bike or car, all he was thinking of was her, her golden hair that smells like vanilla and her blue eyes that looked like the ocean whenever he'd see her in the morning. Her laugh when he said something stupid, how she'd instantly reach to cup his face and kiss his cheek after.   
And then he started to wonder, how he survived twenty five years without her. And all he could think of was he wasn't going to spend another day without her.

He reached her house and walked up the stairs, still trying to catch his breath from the run here, and knocked three times.  
When the door opened and a tired looking Alice Smith appeared he stopped thinking straight,"FP? What are you d-"  
"I love you" he said still breathless.  
"W-what?" she looked stunned to say the least, her eyebrows shot up behind her glasses and her red nose, he liked to think it was from the weather, not from crying, started going back to it's normal color.  
"I love you. I love you, Alice Smith, and I want to tell the whole world about it! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER" FP started screaming to the quiet neighborhood, "FP! Get in here!" she pulled him in the house, the faint of a smile on her lips as she closed the door.  
"I love you, Al. And I don't want to watch movies and eat take-out on the couch with anyone else. In fact, I don't want to do anything with anyone else. I only wanna carry your shopping bags and I only wanna hug you and I only wanna fight with you and kiss you sleepily in the morning while making my disaster of a breakfast and I want to worry about you and hold only you when you're sad and I just want to love you, Alice. Please let me. Please." he was on the verge of tears and she seemed to be way ahead of him, her cheeks wet from the tears and her nose a little redder.  
"I love you too, you idiot" she finally managed and he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately, holding the back of her head protectively. "My idiot" she added smiling through her tears."

"Stay with me?" she told him when he went to put her to bed. "But... what if the kids come back in the morning or-"   
"I don't care. Let's tell them. I want them to know. I want everyone to know you're mine." She smiled and he joined her as he got into the bed next to her and pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair.   
"Maybe I was a little jealous" she said and he laughed, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer, and that was all the reassurance she needed.


End file.
